vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Kasugano
Summary Sakura Kasugano (春日野 さくら, Kasugano Sakura) is a character in the Street Fighter series who made her debut in Street Fighter Alpha 2. She is a seemingly normal Japanese high school girl. Sakura decided to take on street fighting after witnessing her idol Ryu in battle. She has managed to copy and learn some of Ryu's techniques but really wants him to train her personally. She uses a self-taught imitation of Ryu's martial art with her own versions of his special techniques. Her primary outfit is a sailor fuku and a white headband similar to Ryu's, as well as red "bloomers" underneath her skirt. Dan considers Sakura as his student, although she doesn't seem to think much of him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Sakura Kasugano Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Female Age: 17, likely 20 in Street Fighter V (She is as old as Karin Kanzuki) Classification: Human Martial Artist, Japanese Schoolgirl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use Chi-based attacks, Expert Martial Artist Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Defeated Zangief, who is strong enough to casually shatter concrete just by flexing his muscles; fight bears as training; and piledrive a bear into a tornado, also fought with Karin Kanzuki, who can compete with F.A.N.G) Speed: At least''' Supersonic+''' Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ (She took hits from Zangief in USFIV and has sparred with a casual Ryu) Stamina: High. She can fight even while heavily injured. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her fighting gloves Intelligence: Above Average. Sakura is a very skilled combatant, taught herself martial arts, special attacks and Ki-based maneuvers by emulating Ryu, possibly after seeing him on TV (Think about that for a second, she learned how to shoot energy blasts from her hands without any formal training.), and is acknowledged by many fighters to have great potential that may one day match Ryu and Ken in strength when she gets older. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hadoken (Wave Motion Fist):' This is a sphere of ki energy launched from her hands. It quickly loses energy as it travels away from her. She can charge her Hadoken, though the longer she charges, the shorter it reaches. Even with no charge, the projectile does not go too far. However, the damage they inflict is great. *'Hadosho:' Sakura enveloped in her hand a significant amount of power in their hands and throw against the opponent. Instead of Hadoken, the Hadosho does not travel the screen, but only hits the opponent if they are next to Sakura. This attack knocks the opponent down. *'Shouoken (Blooming Cherry Fist):' By focusing her ki, Sakura can leap great distances, her fist glowing with contained ki energy. Sakura then unleashes the restrained energy in a devastating punch. Sakura usually uses this maneuver on flying and/or superleaping targets. *'Shunpuu Kyaku (Spring Breeze Kick):' As with her Shouoken, Sakura focuses her ki and then launches herself into the air, spinning around and flying a few feet off the ground for a short distance. While performing this maneuver, Sakura also extends one leg, striking her target several times with powerful kicks. *'Sakura Otoshi (Sakura Drop):' Sakura will leap forward with her fists held over her head (and slightly behind). Sakura will bring her fists downward in a hammer strike that can send a foe flying. If successful, Sakura can follow up with two more mid-air hammer strikes to the opponent. *'Haru Ichiban (First Wind of Spring):' This attack consists of a blindingly quick series of kicks. There is often a white flare of light accompany this attack. *'Shinkuu Hadoken (Vacuum Wave Motion Fist):' A more powerful version of her normal Hadoken, this technique takes longer to get started, but when she finishes the resulting ki ball can annihilate a good-sized car at close range. *'Shinkuu Tengyo Hadoken (True Void Surge Fist):' A Shinkuu Hadoken that is shot from the ground upwards. *'Haru Ranman:' Sakura quickly ducks down and performs what appears to be her Shunpukyaku. If the high kick connects and launches her opponent into the air, she will then jump after them, performing a single-hit Sakura Otoshi. As the opponent hits the ground, Sakura will land feet-first on their body and jump off. Gallery File:Sakura's Theme History File:Kasugano_Sakura.png|Street Fighter IV Sakura Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Capcom Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 7